


All's Fair in Love and Spades

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, West-Allen Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: A game of Spades in the West household never seems to end well for Barry





	All's Fair in Love and Spades

Barry had lost track how long they’ve been playing this game of Spades. He guessed somewhere between three hours and forever.

It wasn’t the first time Barry had been locked in a drawn out game night at the West house. He’d been participating in them since he was thirteen. He still remembers the games of monopoly that resulted in Iris not talking to him for a week. Or how Joe dominated every time they played Jenga.

He should of known it would be trouble when Iris practically pounced on him the second he walked into the door. How she batted up her eyelashes and pouted her lower lip when she asked for him to come play a game. He stood no chance of resisting.

The second the ground rules were laid out Barry knew he should of said ‘no’. First off Iris and Wally wanted to be on a team together which meant the game wouldn’t stop until they won. Second Iris and Wally demanded the losing team had to buy everyone Mama Chow’s for dinner. Thirdly since the moment they sat down to play Iris had been doing everything she could to distract him.

Barry tried his best. He really did. But he was only human, well more meta-human but none of his Flash powers stood a chance against Iris. Through each round Iris did something that made it very hard to focus on his cards. Her fingers softly stroking the inside of his wrist. Or she’d lean close to press her cheek to his shoulder. Her foot rubbing slowly against his underneath the table.

Barry could feel his skin get hotter with each touch. No doubt he was turning red by the way Wally grinned at him triumphantly.

Joe sent Barry a look that said he needed to pull himself together in order for them to win.

Barry could feel nervousness curl in his stomach. In a game that required to keep your wits Barry was losing his. Especially when he felt Iris’s foot stroke up his calf. His thoughts becoming a foggy mess at her touch.

He felt certain he was the only one left with a spade. His mind mentally going back to all the cards Wally and Iris used in this round. They used all their spades right?

“You going to make your move Barry?”

Barry felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound of Iris’s voice. Soft and breathy, mimicking the way she spoke when they were alone together naked and twisted in the sheets. He made the mistake of glancing in her direction. Her dark brown eyes staring at him intently. Biting down on her full lower lip which she knew drove him crazy.

“Uh yeah right,” Barry tried to shake his head to get clarity. “Going to make my move.”

Barry put down the jack of spades on top of the rest of the cards.

Relief flooding him when Joe broke out into a grin making Barry feel confident they won.

That is until he heard Iris laugh in amusement beside him.

“Sorry babe,” Iris smirked at him. “But my Queen of Spades beats your Jack.”

The second Iris put the card down both her and Wally jumped out of their seats. The two began some very blatant victory dancing. Shimming their shoulders and rocking their hips while crowing about how no one could beat Team West. Normally Barry would love to watch Iris swing her hips around but not so much in this moment.

“You know whats gonna taste better than this victory?” Wally grinned big and wide at defeated Joe and Barry. “The spring rolls from Mama Chows. Time to order up pops. Make sure to get extra of everything cause I’m hungry.”

Joe shot Barry a accusatory glare as he got up from his chair to head over to the phone.

Barry sat there alone in his defeat, Wally had now taking his victory dance out into the living room, until Iris moved to sit on his lap.

“Don’t be so glum Bar,” Iris pressed a kiss to his cheek then snuggled in close to his chest. “I’ll make it up to you later when we get back to my apartment. I’m very generous especially after a victory.”

When Iris tilted her head to press a full kiss to his lips Barry completely forgot about losing the game entirely.


End file.
